


Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge - Frerard One-Shot.

by PunkRock13



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: High School, M/M, Smut, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRock13/pseuds/PunkRock13
Summary: Gerard is mad at his Father and asks the school's biggest punk rocker to help him get some revenge.





	Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge - Frerard One-Shot.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not my usual writing type at all, but I fancied a change! A few smutty bits at the end. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

Maybe asking Frank Iero, the most popular punk in the school, to be my fake boyfriend for the month wasn't the greatest idea. But it had it's perks.

It all started back at the start of school term, we had finished our summer holidays and were forced to go back to the torture that was school. I had spent the morning begging my dad to let me go to a punk gig at the end of the week, but he told me that there was no way in hell I would be going. You see, I'm transgender. So, I was born a girl but transitioned into a boy. My dad supports me, but he still sees me as his delicate little flower when it comes to situations like this.

Obviously, this conversation made me pretty mad and most people at school could quite easily see that I was in a bad mood. One person in particular decided to point it out. Frank Iero, the biggest bad boy in all of Belleville.

"Hey sweet cheeks, what's got you in a huff?" He asked, smirking, knowing that he was getting on my nerves.

"It's none of your business Franklin." I replied, making him giggle slightly.

"Someone's got their stroppy pants on, what a shame. I just wanted to see how you were." I could tell that he wasn't serious, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking about a way he could help me. He started to walk away, when I didn't reply.

"Hey Frank." I called quickly. He turned back to look at me.

"What can I do for you babe." 

"Such a charming man." I rolled my eyes.

"You bet ya." He winked.

"You like to piss people off right?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do. Continue."

"So, my dad won't let me do anything too risky cause of the whole transgender 'I'm still his little girl' thing." Everyone at school knew about me being trans.

"That sucks." He replied.

"Yeah, well I was wondering if you wanted to help me annoy the hell out of him?"

"I like where this is going, keep talking."

"Okay, so he absolutely hates punk rockers and how 'dangerous' they can be." I said.

"Do you want me to rough him up a little?" Frank asked.

"No!" I laughed. "I though maybe if you wanted to, you could pretend to be my boyfriend and like do dirty punk rock things that he'll hate?"

"When you say dirty punk rock things..."

"Anything you like." I purred.

"I'm in." Frank replied, then the bell for next period rang. "Meet me after school and introduce me to your father, Babe."

I smirked, knowing that this was going to be sweet revenge. And I got to hook up with a hot dude.

_

School ended and me and Frank made our way to my house, holding hands, knowing that my dad would be waiting for me on the front porch. Mikey was walking ahead of us and already knew about the plan, he was all for it.

My house came into sight and the look on my dad's face when he saw Frank was absolutely priceless.

"Gerard, who is this boy? And why are you holding hands?" My dad asked, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead in frustration.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Frankie." I replied sweetly, trying to act all innocent.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Frank." My father reluctantly stuck his hand out to be shook. Frank turned his head and spit on the porch, before returning the handshake. My father was disgusted to say the least.

"Um, so me and Frank are gonna go upstairs, when will dinner be ready?"

"It'll be ready in an hour." My dad replied, not liking the idea of leaving me alone with the punk boy.

"Okay, see you in an hour."

We headed up to my bedroom and started forming our master plan. Mikey entered the room a few minutes later.

"Dad is fuming." Mikey laughed.

"Good, hey could you go down and ask him to come up to my room? Don't say I want him up here, just get him to come up. We're gonna mess with him a bit." I smirked.

"Alright then." Mikey sighed.

"Okay, I think we should do something that would really shock him." I said to Frank.

"Do you want my hand down your pants?" Frank smiled, loving this role-play.

"Sure." I shrugged.

Frank undid my button and slid his hand into my panties, we started to kiss rough and dirty. A few seconds later, my dad appeared, forgetting to knock.

"Get away from my daughter right now you dirty PUNK!" My dad shouted, storming towards us. He grabbed Frank by his hair and pulled him off my bed. "Gerard, this behaviour is not acceptable in this house. You're still young, you shouldn't be doing stuff like this."

"I turn 18 next month, and Frank is my boyfriend. I can do whatever I like with him." I argued, then mumbled "And I'm not your daughter."

"I'm sorry for saying that, I just got over protective. If you want to do stuff like this then you do it at his house. And use protection, I don't want any grand kids just yet." My father sighed.

"Okay."

"Dinner will be ready soon." Dad said, leaving the room.

"Well that was awkward." I smirked.

"Yeah, I thought he was gonna chop my head off." Frank replied. "Anyway, do you wanna carry on? You seemed to be enjoying it."

"What makes you think I enjoyed that?"

"Well, my fingers are pretty wet..."

"Shut up." I laughed. "Okay then."

It's safe to say we carried on with what we were doing before my dad caught us. Oh, and my dad even let me go to that punk concert in the end. Maybe Frank and I should hook up more often.


End file.
